Revans Kampagne
Revans Kampagne war eine im Jahr 3640 vor der Schlacht von Yavin stattfindende Operation des ehemaligen Sith-Lords und Jedi-Meisters Revan, deren Ziel die endgültige Vernichtung des Sith-Imperators Vitiate war. Nachdem Revan aus der Gefangenschaft des Imperators entkommen war, hatte er es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, die Galaxis von diesem Übel zu befreien. Die Persönlichkeit des schon davor ständig zwischen Heller und Dunkler Seite hin- und hergerissenen Mannes fing an sich zu teilen und löste sich nach dem Kampf in der Fabrik endgültig voneinander los, als der „helle Revan“ den Tod akzeptierte und zu einem Macht-Geist wurde, während seine „dunkle Hälfte“ überlebte und weiter entschlossen ihr Ziel verfolgte. Revan machte sich seinen eigenen Kult zunutze, der ihn auf Dromund Kaas verehrte, ließ seine Männer die hohen Ränge der Republik und des Imperiums infiltrieren und baute sich mithilfe alter Rakata-Technologie eine schlagkräftige Armee auf. Vorgeschichte Revans Gefangennahme durch den Imperator thumb|200px|links|Revan und Malak begegnen dem Imperator Die Beziehung zwischen Revan und dem Sith-Imperator reichte bis ins Jahr 3960 VSY zurück. Nachdem der unorthodoxe Jedi den Mandalorianern den Todesstoß versetzt und die 16 Jahre währenden Mandalorianischen Kriege beendet hatte, machte er sich gemeinsam mit seinem Freund Malak und einer republikanischen Flotte auf den Weg in die Unbekannten Regionen, um abtrünnige Überlebende zu verfolgen. Sie kamen nach Dromund Kaas, wo sie auf Vitiate trafen. Er brachte die beiden, die ohnehin schon der Dunklen Seite verfallen waren, unter seine Kontrolle und gab ihnen den Auftrag, die Sternenschmiede zu finden, mit deren Hilfe er eine Flotte für eine geplante Invasion erschaffen wollte. Revan und Malak hintergingen den Imperator nach ihrer Abreise jedoch und gründeten ihr eigenes Imperium. Mit einer gigantischen Flotte, die sie nach der Wiederentdeckung der Sternenschmiede erhalten hatten, begannen sie einen eigenen Krieg gegen die Republik. Ein Jedi-Stoßtrupp schaffte es, Revans Flaggschiff zu infiltrieren und er wurde von seinem Schüler Malak verraten. Die Jedi brachten Revan in ihre Gewalt, löschten sein Gedächtnis und führten ihn zurück zur Hellen Seite. Nach seiner Erlösung besiegte er Malak in einem schicksalshaften Duell und wurde so zum Helden der Republik.Timeline Seine Erinnerungen kehrten jedoch nach und nach zurück und ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Schließlich brach er 3954 VSY mit seinem Freund Canderous Ordo nach Rekkiad auf, wo sie Mand'alors verschollene Maske fanden. Da Ordo sich als neuer Mand'alor um seinen Clan kümmern musste, flog Revan mit T3-M4 alleine nach Nathema, wo er sich Antworten erhoffte. Auf dieser Welt hatte Vitiate vor etwa tausend Jahren ein Ritual durchgeführt, das jegliches Leben auf dem Planeten konsumiert und ihn nahezu unsterblich gemacht hatte. Zur selben Zeit trafen Darth Nyriss und Lord Scourge dort ein. Erstere war Mitglied einer geheimen Verschwörung gegen den Imperator und auch Scourge schloss sich ihr an, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wozu Vitiate fähig war. Sie schossen die Ebon Hawk ab und nahmen Revan gefangen, weil sie ihn von seinem früheren Besuch auf Dromund Kaas erkannten. Während Revan drei Jahre lang in einer Zelle sein Dasein fristete und eine Verbindung zu Scourge aufbaute, reparierte sein treuer Droide die Ebon Hawk und schaffte es, im Jahr 3950 VSY endlich Hilfe zu holen.Revan (Roman) Meetra Surik, eine enge Vertraute Revans, flog mit T3 nach Dromund Kaas und gab sich als Söldnerin aus, um Kontakt mit Scourge aufzunehmen. Die beiden entschlossen sich zu einer kurzzeitigen Allianz, um den Imperator aufzuhalten. Nachdem der Sith-Lord Vitiate verraten hatte, dass Nyriss eine Verräterin war, wies der Imperator seine Garde an, den kompletten Dunklen Rat zu vernichten. In dem Chaos, das durch den Kampf zwischen Garde und Verschwörer entstand, schafften es die beiden in Revans Zelle einzudringen und ihn zu befreien. Meetra reichte ihm seine ehemalige Maske und seine Erinnerungen kehrten dadurch vollständig zurück. Nachdem er mühelos Nyriss getötet hatte, bahnten sich die drei ihren Weg in die imperiale Zitadelle, wo sie den Imperator angriffen. Scourge wurde jedoch von einer Vision beunruhigt, die den Tod des Imperators durch die Hand eines anderen Jedi-Ritters zeigte. Während des Kampfes begriff er, was er zu tun hatte, und erstach Surik hinterrücks. Daraufhin konnte er Vitiate überzeugen, dass er ihm noch immer loyal war und diente ihm daraufhin als unsterblicher Zorn des Imperators. Revan wurde jedoch in einen Stasis-Tank eingesperrt und künstlich am Leben gehalten. Suriks Geist wich nicht von seiner Seite und leistete ihm Beistand, während der Imperator kontinuierlich Informationen über die Republik von ihm zu erlangen versuchte. Was dieser aber nicht wusste, war, dass ihre Verbindung auch zweiseitig funktionierte, sodass Revan ihn feinsinnig beeinflussen konnte. So war es ihm zu verdanken, dass Vitiate einen brüchigen Friedensvertrag mit der Republik nach Ausbruch eines neuen Krieges schloss. Auch wenn Revan als verschollen galt, überdauerte seine Legende die Jahrhunderte: eine kleine Gruppe an abtrünnigen Philosophen auf Dromund Kaas bezeichnete sich sogar selbst als Revan-Orden und richtete ihr Leben nach seinen Lehren aus.The Old Republic Encyclopedia Sie wussten von seinem Kampf gegen den Imperator und einige wenige glaubten sogar, dass Revan Vitiate inzwischen ersetzt hätte. Für den Jedi-Orden galt Revan jedenfalls als einer der größten Helden überhaupt und viele Jedi blickten zu ihm auf. Die Rettungsmission Dreihundert Jahre später nahm der Geist von Meetra Surik Kontakt mit dem Jedi-Meister Oteg auf. Sie teilte ihm die Lage des Mahlstrom-Gefängnises mit und erzählte ihm von dem Gefangenen. Oteg stellte daraufhin aus bekannten republikanischen Helden einen Einsatztrupp auf dem Flaggschiff Telos zusammen, der die Rettungsmission durchführen sollte. Mithilfe einer gekaperten imperialen Fähre landete das Team auf dem gut bewachten Planeten Taral V, wo es sich bis zu einem feindlichen Außenposten vorkämpfte. Nachdem die Helden den imperialen Kommandanten Shivanek und seine Bestie Reißer besiegt hatten, deaktivierten sie das Sicherheitsnetz und sorgten so dafür, dass die Imperialen keine Verstärkung schicken konnten. Nach einem kurzen Stück Dschungel, kamen sie in der imperialen Basis an und besiegen den Elite-Verteidiger-Droiden PD-44. In der imperiale Festung angelangt, wollte das Team gerade die Sicherheitstür überbrücken, als es von Großmoff Rycus Kilran kontaktiert wurde, den sie bereits aus der Schlacht um die Esseles kannten. Er teilte ihnen mit, dass sie dieses Mal nicht davon kommen würden und ließ sie aus dem Orbit bombardieren. Oteg eilte mit seiner Flotte herbei, um das Feuer abzufangen, doch die Helden mussten sich beeilen. Sie drangen ins Herzen der Festung vor und trafen dort auf General Edikar, den sie besiegen konnten. Schließlich konfrontierten die den Wissenschaftler Doktor Narem, der ihnen ihr eigentliches Ziel überließ: einen Gree-Computer, mit dem man Schiffe sicher durch den Mahlstrom-Nebel navigieren konnte. Das Team kehrte auf die Flotte zurück und der Computer wurde an den Hyperantrieb der Telos angeschlossen. thumb|links|200px|Der gefangene Revan Nach der Ankunft im Mahlstrom-Nebel verwickelte die Telos die feindlichen Schiffe in einen Raumkampf, während das Team mit einer Fähre in einem Hangar des Gefängnisses landete. Die Helden kämpften sich durch die Reihen an feindlichen Wächtern und besiegten den X-37-Schinderdroiden sowie Colonel Daksh - wie beim vorherigen Einsatz stets begleitet von Suriks apokalyptischen Warnungen. Als das Team die Sicherheitssysteme der Einrichtung ausschalten wollte, wurde es mal wieder von Kilran kontaktiert, der auf sie gewartet hatte und Otegs Flotte schwer zusetzte. Der Großmoff versprach, sich dieses Mal persönlich um sie zu kümmern, nachdem er die Schiffe zerstört hatte. Daraufhin meldete sich der Jedi-Meister bei den Helden und verdeutlichte ihnen die Wichtigkeit ihrer Mission - sie müssten den Gefangenen befreien, koste es, was es wolle. Das Team schlug sich durch das Sith-Asyl und die Bestienpferche, wo es erfolgreich gegen Lord Kancras kämpfte. im Stationskern angelangt besiegten sie Lord Vanithrast und einen mutierten Kreischer. Im Herzen des Gefängnisses angekommen trafen sie auf Kilran und seine Soldaten der 5. Flotte. Nach einem langen Kampf schafften sie es, die Imperialen zu töten. Mithilfe einer Konsole griffen sie auf die Arrestzellensteuerung zu und befreiten den in Stasis gehaltenen Mann, der sich als Revan herausstellte. Zuerst war er darüber sehr bestürzt, da jetzt niemand mehr den Imperator zügeln konnte, doch Surik überzeugte ihn davon, dass die Republik ihn für den neu begonnenen Krieg brauche. Die Helden kehrten gemeinsam mit dem Geretteten zu Meister Oteg zurück. Dort vertraute Revan ihnen an, dass es einen Ort gäbe, den er all die Jahre vor dem Imperator geheim halten habe können: die Fabrik - eine mächtige Waffe, die in seinen Händen die Galaxis retten können. Er entschied sich, dorthin aufzubrechen, um im Kampf gegen Vitiate mitzuhelfen. Kampf auf der Fabrik Wenig später versammelte Darth Malgus, der den finalen Kampf im Mahlstrom-Gefängnis per Hologramm mit angesehen hatte, im Namen des Imperators, einige berühmte imperiale Helden auf der White Nova versammeln und informierte sie gemeinsam mit Moff Phennir über die prekäre Lage. Sie hätten den Gefangenen des Imperators im Nanth'ri-System auf der antiken Raumstation „Die Fabrik“ ausfindig gemacht. Da die in einen Asteroiden gebaute Station von einer republikanischen Flotte bewacht wurde, entschieden sie sich, den republikanischen Kreuzer Dorin's Sky, der Ausrüstung und Verstärkung zur Fabrik bringen sollte, mit einem Fangstrahl festzuhalten und über die Luftschleuse zu entern. Sie bahnten sich ihren Weg durch unzählige Kampfdroiden, Soldaten und Jedi-Wachen, bis sie schließlich zum Antriebskern des Technikdecks gelangten. Dort stellten sie sich dem HXI-54-Koloss und rückten anschließend zum Hangardeck vor, wo sie unter anderem gegen die republikanische Kriegsveteranin Major Alvena kämpften. Als nächstes stellte sich ihnen ein Jedi-Trio aus dem Kel'Dor-Ritter Sakan Do'nair und zwei Twi'lek-Jedi-Heilerinnen in den Weg, doch auch sie waren den Helden nicht gewachsen. Per Kommunikationskonsole wurde das Team von der Togruta-Captain Yelto kontaktiert und sie teilte ihnen zufrieden mit, dass sich das Schiff in wenigen Minuten selbst zerstören werde. Das Team ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten und begab sich zum Kommandodeck, wo sie auf Lieutenant Menerus trafen. Nach dem Sieg über ihn kamen sie zur Brücke des Schiffes, die vom Angriffstrupp bewacht wurde. Sie konfrontierten Massey, Alon und Jorland und stellten Captain Yelto. Während das Schiff für den Angriff auf die Fabrik präpariert wurde, kehrten die Helden zum Flaggschiff zurück, wo Malgus sie sprechen wollte. Er erzählte ihnen von seiner Theorie, dass die Fabrik den Sternschmieden ähnele und eine endlose Droiden-Armee produzieren könnte, die dem Jedi-Meister zur Verfügung stünde. Daraufhin erlaubte er Phennir, mit der Lagebesprechung fortzufahren. Die Imperialen begaben sich auf die Brücke der Dorin's Sky, wo sie dem Steueroffizier Martos das Kommando zum Aufbruch gaben. Als sie vor der Fabrik aus dem Hyperraum traten, wurden sie von einem republikanischen Kommunikationsoffizier kontaktiert, der anmerkte, dass sie sechs Stunden zu spät seien. Nichtsdestotrotz konnten sie mit ihrem Plan fortfahren und infiltrierten den Komplex. Die Republikaner bemerkten den Angriff, als imperiale Schiffe eintrafen und sie ließen alles abriegeln. Die Helden kämpften sich jedoch bis zur Hüterkammer vor, während Martos ihr Schiff verteidigte. Dort besiegten sie den Fabrik-Hüter, eine alte Kriegsmaschine. Als sie die Sicherheitstür überbrücken wollten, kontaktierte sie der mysteriöse Jedi und erzählte ihnen von seiner Vergangenheit. Er bat sie, sich zu ergeben, damit der Imperator aufgehalten werden konnte, doch das Team setzte seinen Angriff fort. Sie schlugen sich durch den Droidengenerator und gelangten zum Fabrikkern, wo der HK-Attentäterdroide HK-47 auf sie wartete. Nach einem langen Kampf konnten sie ihn besiegen. thumb|rechts|200px|Revan auf der FabrikNachdem sie sich durch die Reihen der Wühler und Schwärmer auf der Asteroidenoberfläche und die Droiden im Allerheiligsten wie den NA-10-Exterminator gekämpft hatten, konfrontierten sie den Jedi, der sich als der legendäre Darth Revan herausstellte. Er machte ihnen Vorwürfe, weil sie seinen HK-Droiden zerstört hatten und rechtfertigte seinen geplanten Massenmord am Imperium. Damit wolle er seine Fehler von vor dreihundert Jahren wiedergutmachen. Es kam zum Kampf und obwohl Revan sich sowohl der Hellen als auch der Dunklen Seite der Macht bediente, konnte er seine Gegner nicht besiegen, sondern wurde immer schwächer. Schließlich zitierte er Malaks letzte Worte und verschwand in einem Energieblitz. Die Helden benutzten ein nahes Energieterminal, um die Flotte zu kontaktieren und kehrten zu Phennir zurück. Dort lobte Malgus sie und meinte, dass das Imperium eben nur nicht wegen ihrer überlegenen Waffen, sondern auch ihrer überlegenen Persönlichkeiten gewinnen würde. Das Team machte Malgus Vorwürfe, dass er ihnen Revans Identität verschwiegen hatte, doch Phennir erklärte, dass Revan noch Anhänger im Imperium hatte, weswegen das geheim bleiben musste, doch jetzt hätte seine Geschichte ein Ende gefunden. Die beiden erzählten, dass sie gerade dabei waren, alles Nützliche von der Fabrik zu bergen - sogar die HK-Einheit. Ihre Absicht war es, alles nachzuempfinden, zu verbessern und als Waffe im neuen Krieg einzusetzen. Verlauf Aufbau der Revaniter-Bewegeung Angriff auf Tython und Korriban Konfrontation auf Manaan Enthüllung auf Rakata Prime Allianz mit den Piraten und Mandalorianern Kampf gegen die Koalitionstruppen Das imperiale Heldenteam benutzte ihre Schiffe, um nach Yavin 4 zu fliegen und traf sich im Kommandoposten der Koalition mit Darth Marr und den anderen Verbündeten. Marr erklärte, dass Revan und der Imperator unbezweifelbar auf diesem Mond wären und Satele spürte noch eine weitere dunkle Präsenz. Lana teilte dem Team mit, dass sie einen Bereich möglichst nahe an dem Massassi-Tempel gesichert hätten, wo der Revan-Orden seinen Stützpunkt hätte. Theron beschwerte sich darüber, dass man ihre Aufklärungsteams nicht vor den Bestien gewarnt hätte, doch bevor ein Streit ausbrechen konnte, wurden sich beide Seiten bewusst, dass die Instabilität der Koalition ihr größtes Problem war. Um die Lage zu entschärften, begaben sich die Helden ins Grünmoor, wo sie Perimeter-Sensoren, die das Lager beschützen sollten, rund um den Pfad des Hetzers platzierten. Als sie die Schnittstelle aktivierten, kontaktierte Lana sie und stellte sie vor die Wahl, ein verstecktes Überwachungs-Subsystem so zu modifizieren, dass es die Republik ausspionierte oder es zur Verbesserung des Hauptsystems einzusetzen. Anschließend kehrten sie zur Kommandobasis zurück, wo Theron von einer Ausbildungsstätte für die Imperiale Garde berichtete, die sich zwischen ihnen und dem Tempel befände. Marr wies die Helden an, diese zu erobern. Nachdem das Team die Revaniter, die das Trainingsgelände überrannt hatten, besiegt und deren Vorräte zerstört hatte, drang es in die Innere Kammer der Akademie ein, wo es auf einige Überlebende wie den Kommandanten Iven stieß. Dieser und zwei andere Gardisten waren nicht mehr bei Sinnen und sahen es als ihr Ziel an, den Imperator zu nähren, indem sie sich in den Kampf warfen. Die Imperialen konnten sie jedoch besiegen und Iven wurde von einem Unterstützungstrupp in Handschellen abgeführt. Auf Befehl von Marr kehrten sie zur Koalitionsbasis zurück, wo sich der Sith-Lord und Satele darum stritten, auf welche Art sie den Gefangenen befragen sollten. Der Held traf eine Entscheidung und wenig später erfuhr er im Gespräch mit Lana, Theron und Jakarro, dass es Ivens Aufgabe gewesen wäre, ein uraltes, auf Sith-Technik basierendes Gerät im Inneren des Tempels zu aktivieren, dass alles Leben auf dem Mond auslöschen würde und so Vitiate zurückholen würde. Nur im Tempel selbst wäre man sicher und scheinbar verfolgten die Revaniter jetzt das gleiche Ziel wie die Garde. Um Zugang zu dem alten Gebäude zu erhalten, müssten die Helden ein Netzwerk an komplizierten Verriegelungsmechanismen deaktivieren. thumb|rechts|250px|Der Tempel des Opfers - das Ziel der KoalitionstruppenZuerst aktivierten sie vier sich in den Tempelruinen befindlichen Scherben und öffneten somit den ersten Mechanismus. Anschließend begaben sie sich in die Höhle des Architekten wo sie mithilfe weiterer Scherben Bodenrunen offenbarten. Jetzt mussten sie diese in der richtigen Reihenfolge aktivieren und das Risiko einer gefährlichen Fehlzündung eingehen, die Bestien hervorlocken würde. Schließlich hatten sie alle Verriegelungsmechanismen korrekt eingestellt und auch den zweiten Hauptmechanismus entriegelt. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg zur letzten Verriegelung im Tempel-Eingangsbereich, die von Massassi bewacht wurde. Als sie mit dieser interagierten, erschien auf einmal ein Macht-Geist, dessen Stimme sie bereits seit ihrer Ankunft auf Yavin 4 begleitet hatte. Entsetzt stellten die Helden fest, dass die Manifestation Revan war und fragten, wie das möglich sei. Revan erklärte, dass die Abscheulichkeit im Inneren des Tempels nicht er sei und sie dringend aufgehalten werden müsse. Er unterstützte das Vorhaben der Koalition, teilte dem Team aber auch mit, dass sie es nicht alleine schaffen würde. Nachdem er wieder verschwunden war, kontaktierten sie Marr, der gemeinsam mit Shan eine Erschütterung der Macht gespürt hatte. Sie berichteten ihm von ihrer Begegnung mit Revan und er gab zu, so eine Ahnung gehabt zu haben, meinte aber, dass es letztlich egal sei, wer im Inneren des Tempels sei - er müsse auf jeden Fall aufgehalten werden. Marr räumte ein, dass die Revaniter wahrscheinlich die härtesten Gegner wären, die sie je hatten und die Koalition alles andere als gefestigt sei. Aber für das Wohl des Imperiums und der ganzen Galaxis müssten sie ihre Kräfte sammeln und standhaft bleiben. Endkampf im Tempel des Opfers Nun war es an der Zeit, Revan ein für alle Mal zu besiegen. Jedoch lauerten unzählige Kreaturen und Revaniter zwischen dem Kommandoposten und dem Tempel. Das Heldenteam benötigte Hilfe, doch die Koalitionstruppen waren momentan unruhig und gespalten. Das Team musste sich entscheiden, ob es die Truppen aufrütteln und einen Geist der Zusammenarbeit verbreite wolle, indem es ihnen bei den Vorbereitungen für einen gemeinsamen Angriff helfe, oder eine großen Angriffstrupp aus Elite-Helden seiner eigenen Gruppierung versammeln und damit den Tempel stürmen wolle. Es ist nicht genau überliefert, welche Wahl die Helden trafen. Sollten sie sich für ersteres entschieden haben, hätten sie auf jeden Fall zuerst viele Missionen für die Koalition abschließen und die vier hochrangigen Revaniter Lord Kantale, General Straden, Meister Zunor und Lord Commander Inkari besiegen müssen; bei letzterem hätten sie sich einen Weg durch den gewaltigen Massassi Malaphar, die Lanzenstaffel-Kommandoeinheit, die Kommandanten Deron Cadoruso, Sano Thrica und Lord Kurse sowie den Unterschleicher bahnen müssen. Fakt ist, dass sie bis zu Revan vorstießen und ihn konfrontierten. Dieser war gerade dabei, den Imperator wiederzuerwecken, um ihn dann endgültig zu vernichten. Die Helden versuchten vergeblich, mit Vernunft zu ihm durchzudringen, doch der dunkle Revan hielt sich für eine Perfektion und war überzeugt davon, seinen Plan ausführen zu können. Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass ihm seine Pläne auf Rishi - ein Köder für die Helden - nicht genügend Zeit verschafft hatten, doch er würde den Helden - egal ob mit Verbündeten beider Fraktionen oder nicht - nun nicht mehr erlauben, ihm im Weg zu stehen, weswegen es zum Kampf kam. Sehr zur Überraschung des übermächtig wirkenden Feindes gelang es den Helden, ihn zu schwächen und schließlich zu entwaffnen. Bedeutung der Kampagne Folgen Hinter den Kulissen Revans Kampagne nimmt einen bedeutenden Platz im Multimediaprojekt ein. In diesem Artikel werden sämtliche Tätigkeiten Revans nach seiner Befreiung aus der Gefangenschaft als Revans Kampagne bezeichnet. Einen offiziellen Begriff gibt es bisher noch nicht. Trivia Quellen * * - Geschmiedete Bündnisse * - Shadow of Revan Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Legends